


Show Me

by Whiskey_Dee (thenameisdenise)



Series: Of Fate and Prague [5]
Category: Castle (TV 2009), Whiskey Cavalier (TV)
Genre: Caskett, Crossover, F/F, Fiery Tribune - Freeform, Friskey, FriskeyHeads, Sort Of, Team Whiskey, Winkie Virus, songs that make sense, what if, whiskey cavalier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24466402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenameisdenise/pseuds/Whiskey_Dee
Summary: Will and Frankie go into a fundraising event for their target and Frankie meets a famed NYPD captain
Relationships: Will Chase & Frankie Trowbridge, Will Chase/Frankie Trowbridge
Series: Of Fate and Prague [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510643
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Show Me

**Author's Note:**

> The song is from Idina Menzel from her album, idina..

_Heaven knows I went through hell_  
_Trying to trust somebody else_  
_I had all but given up_  
_Cause I was never quite enough_

CIA Agent Francesca "Frankie" Trowbridge had been through so much - from the death of her parents to being an assassin to being the agent with the highest kill/capture ever. Growing up knowing her parents had been killed by a terrorist, she began to trust no one. But there was one matter that she never expected to come: Will Chase. He annoyed and exhausted her too much from the moment they first met in that restaurant in Moscow (Sprinklers? Really?) to having to work with him as a result of Moscow. He is such a Boy Scout and he trusts literally everyone. But she found it easy to trust him. She opened up to him which she didn't do with any of the men she dated...and killed. It didn't become an issue. Nowadays, she spends most of her time in his apartment, laughing with him during Wine Nights and spending almost every single day in his bed, savouring the soreness of every muscle as she wakes up. Once in a while she asks herself, "Why does Will want me? He knows very well that I'm not the person who will stay. I know I'm not enough for him. Heck, even for myself. Why?"

And yet, she stayed.

_Breathing in and breathing out_  
_I won't look back and won't look down_  
_All the mess that came before_  
_Set me up for something more_

On the other hand, Will looked past whatever Frankie was before they met. It was the past and it didn't matter to him. All that matters is that he loves Frankie. After what happened with Gigi and Ray, he vowed that he wouldn't fall in love again. He just didn't expect a lady in a red dress, a sexy British friend, as Ray put it (she's not British; she was just playing a role). As he got to know her, he got attracted to her more and more. She was emotionally unavailable which was already a plus because he likes changing people who are emotionally unavailable. It didn't turn out that way because he found out, right after that mission in France, that Frankie was also a softie inside. She wanted to connect but after everything that had happened to her, she had difficulty doing that. But it was apparent that she didn't find it difficult with him. Now that they're together, Will is careful around her, fearing that she would break anytime. A couple of years they've been dating and Frankie is still fidgety. She's doing better, though, and Will leaves her on her own. He always remembers his last words to Ollerman before he jumped to his icy death: she changed him, too.

In fact, she did.

* * *

"I am not going to wear that," Frankie declares, pouting as she puts her arms in front of her.

Ray had just given them their mission today: their target is someone embezzling money in one of the biggest foundations in the country. Their job is to find out who this is and make them surrender. Frankie feels like the NYPD can do this but their agency fears that the money is actually being used to fund a drug cartel that the FBI had been watching for some time. Tonight, they are going to the fundraiser event that the foundation is holding and Will is showing Frankie what she will be wearing.

"Come on," Will urges. "It's not like you haven't worn something like this before."

Frankie looks at him with that terrifying gaze that could've killed a thousand ships. She has indeed worn quite revealing long gowns before. Except they were not lavender. Bordering on pastel pink.

"Okay," her boyfriend says. "I know it's not the colour you want..."

"It's not the colour I would normally wear," she agrees.

"True. But I want you to stand out."

She rolls her eyes at him and the gesture makes him smile. He knows her tells. She doesn't like it per se but she will wear it not because he wants her to but because she actually does enjoy it. They have long established that she is a girly girl. That ship has sailed but sometimes he has to 'convince' her to wear light coloured clothes aside from white.

"Fine," she replies. "But I'm not gonna like it."

"You say that now," Will chuckles.

At the event, Team Whiskey is on alert with Standish monitoring the ballroom remotely with the cameras he placed this afternoon. Ray and Susan are laughing with some of the patrons and trying to get intel on who's who. Jai is bustling around with the hors d'oeuvre tray. Will and Frankie are on the dance floor, surveying their surroundings. Will was right about this, Frankie realises. They can see everything here that one glance at the corner and she sees one of the top celebrities in the country, Richard Castle, with his wife, Kate Beckett. She wonders why the famed NYPD captain is here and it clicks.

"Heads up," Frankie says. "The NYPD is here."

"What?" everyone says on comms.

Will looks around and spots Beckett. He looks at Frankie and it dawns on both of them: the NYPD must have gotten wind of the insider.

"She's homicide," Will announces. "Someone must have been murdered when we weren't looking."

"Wait," Standish says. "That's weird. None."

"Huh," Will muses. "Alright. We know our job. Do it and don't engage."

A few hours later, Frankie is waiting at the bar for whiskey. Will's danced out at the moment and he's around looking for anything suspicious. She still wants to dance but she doesn't want to tire Will out because she has something planned for him when they get home. The lavender dress isn't bad at all and most of the men in the room were looking at her whilst she danced with Will. Whilst waiting, Captain Beckett arrives to get some whiskey herself.

"Hi," Kate says.

"Hi," Frankie replies.

"Haven't seen you around here," the captain notes. "But you're a natural."

"Yeah," the agent smiles, a little sarcastically. "Been in these functions once in a while."

"Oh!" Kate says, with that mysterious smile that Castle loves.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing."

"Look.." Frankie begins but is cut short by Kate.

"I don't mean to offend you," Beckett responds. "But you must be working with the FBI."

Frankie stares at her, nonplussed. Beckett chuckles a little.

"You're talking when you don't really have someone to talk to," she whispers, winking. "Don't worry. I won't interfere. I'm actually here to enjoy. For once. And that dress's colour in a sea of dark evening gowns is a stand out."

An inward sigh of relief comes from Frankie. So NYPD is not here for their target. And Will was right. She's enjoying all the attention she gets with this dress. Maybe light colours suit her after all.

Their drinks come.

"I apologise for making you," Beckett says, sipping.

"It's alright," Frankie responds. "I just thought..."

"Yeah," the captain smiles. "I'm off duty tonight and I'm here with my husband. He's a benefactor in one too many charities but it's one of the things I admire and love about him."

Frankie looks at the former detective and sees that the woman with her is not the woman who is known as a stickler for the NYPD rules. This woman in front of her now is a woman in love with her husband. Frankie feels a little jealous of her. She sets down her glass and sighs, a motion that Beckett notices.

"Penny for your thoughts," she asks the agent.

"You're in love," Frankie begins. "I get it."

"Aren't you?" Kate asks. "I've seen you dance with only one man and refused the others."

 _This woman notices everything,_ Frankie thinks, and she must have been obvious because Kate gives her a little laugh.

"One of the things that Castle is annoyed at," she tells the agent. "Noticing little things."

"Oh," Frankie responds, chortling. "Yeah. I noticed. Sorry."

"No worries," Kate answers back. "So. That macho guy over there. Is he your man?"

Frankie looks to where Kate is pointing at. Will is at the benefactors' table, engaging the older women in small talk, probably getting more intel. Her eyes see a little red when she sees how some of them are holding and stroking Will's arms. She hears Kate laugh and she knows that she became obvious how possessive she is of Will.

"Yes," Frankie replies. "You can say that he is."

She downs her glass of whiskey.

"But," Kate prods.

"But," she continues. "I don't really know what he sees in me."

"Hm," the captain says, sipping her own drink. "Walk me through it. If that's alright with you."

Frankie doesn't know how, perhaps it's the whiskey, but she tells Kate what is bothering her. She tells the NYPD captain her former life, how she never trusted anyone after her parents yet she trusts Will, how closed-off she is. It just comes pouring out of her and to her horror, it is too late when she realises how much of her life is told to someone she met a few minutes ago, albeit she is a cop. She might have told Susan what she needs for her file, though the former might have known, but not how much she had just told the NYPD captain. Kate realises how much the agent has opened up and reaches out for her hand, a reassurance that her secrets are safe.

"Show him," the cop assures her.

"What?"

"Show him what he wants to see," Kate tells her. "You're still hiding a little. He wants you to show him who you really are, not what you want him to see."

"Really?" Frankie asks, in a tone she uses when she's in doubt.

"Really," Kate nods. "I was just like you."

Frankie's eyebrows goes up.

"Yes. My mother was murdered when I was 19."

 _Oh yeah,_ Frankie thinks. _Senator Bracken._

"And you brought justice on her murderer."

"Yes," Kate says. "But not without Castle's help. I didn't want him involved because I was afraid that I would go down that rabbit hole again. But he did, behind my back."

Frankie chuckles. Will is most likely the same, except that he'll probably tell her the moment he does.

"Right?" Kate smiles. "But without him, I wouldn't and couldn't have done it. In a way, he saved me from myself, from going down that path again. There had been other obstacles but we got through it. Because we're together."

 _She's right,_ Frankie muses to herself. _How's that saying goes, it takes two to tango?_

"I was as closed-off as you," Beckett tells her. "But somehow, I opened up to Castle more than I opened up with everybody. Some of it he used as basis for Nikki Heat but not all. It took me years before I can fully say that I opened up myself to someone. In the end, he also opened up to me."

"Good luck with Will," Frankie chuckles. "He shares every single piece of himself with everybody."

Both women laugh.

"Just try it," Beckett concludes, standing up. "It'll be worth it and there's no more heavy weight surrounding you."

She winks and struts off to where her husband is seated.

"Frankie," she hears Will in her ear. "We got her."

_Baby, I feel it deep down in my bones_  
_There's a part of me no one else has known_  
_When you look, not afraid of what you see_  
_But you say show me, you say show me_

_And I know you can see into my soul_  
_To the part of me no one else has known_  
_When you look in my eyes, I do believe_  
_I can show me, I can show me_

That night, Will and Frankie cuddle on his couch, winding down after the mission and drinking wine. The lady who embezzled from the foundation is also a top honcho in the drug cartel that they are watching.

"Two birds with one stone, huh?" Frankie muses.

"I know right?" Will answers. "Who knew that she was also part of the inner circle, you can say a ringleader, of the cartel?"

"And she talked."

"Yes," Will says. "I saw you talking to Captain Beckett."

Uh-oh. Direct. What has she done?

"She's actually a great gal," Frankie replies, nonchalantly.

"Hm," Will responds. "So?"

"So? What?"

"Were you trying to get intel or were you trying to get an autograph of her husband?"

Frankie sputters on the wine she has been drinking and laughs.

"Oh my god," she exclaims. "That's what you are thinking?"

Will looks at her incredulously, "Why not? I mean, she has one of the best crime writers in the country for a husband. Good looking, too."

Frankie sets down her glass and takes Will's face in her hands and strokes his cheeks, "No. _She_ started talking to me. She made me."

"What? How?"

She sets Will's glass on the table and takes his hands, "Talking to myself."

Will looks at her questioningly and realises. He nods in response.

"She's one of the best cops in the city, if not the best, so she notices these things," she tells him. "But she was off duty and was there as a plus one to Castle."

"Who I assume is a benefactor."

Frankie nods, "Besides, we didn't talk about work. We...talked about something else."

Will seems interested in what the women talked about but knowing Frankie, she'll keep it to herself for a while so he doesn't prod. And that's what Frankie loves about him: he wants to know everything about her but is willing to wait no matter how long. So she tells him a summary of what conspired between her and the good captain.

"She basically just told me to be me," she tells Will.

"What do you mean?" Will asks, confused.

"Just be me," she reiterates. "The way how you see me. Past everything, past what had made me. The part of me that even I don't see or too scared to see."

With that, she stands up and starts to pull down the short zipper of the dress. Luckily, it is on the side of the dress.

"Get naked?" Will asks again, still confused.

"You'll get it," Frankie laughs, the straps ghosting her shoulders as it goes down.

Will reaches out to her, gently grabs her hips as she bends down to kiss him, the lavender dress pooling at her feet.

"I get it," he declares, kissing her back. "Princess."

Frankie just sighs as his kiss goes to her neck, "Guess it's worth wearing lavender after all."

_Baby, I'll leave it all out on the floor_  
_Cause the past, it won't break me anymore_

**Author's Note:**

> This is not at par with the other stories in the series so I apologise. Honestly, I didn't have anything at all for this song and I just really wanted to write something because the song describes Frankie. Then, the idea about Kate Beckett came because I originally wanted to write this song for her.
> 
> And to those looking for some Caskett, I'm sorry because this is actually mostly Whiskey Cavalier. I haven't been into their heads for a long time though I would've loved to write for them again.


End file.
